


【紫冰】球衣首發

by WishkeyFoxka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishkeyFoxka/pseuds/WishkeyFoxka
Summary: 設定：兩人分別升上高二高三後的故事。一件球衣引發的車。





	【紫冰】球衣首發

一切源於黃瀨涼太在推特上傳的相片。

那是一張他和青峰的合照，也不知是甚麼時候跑去桐皇的。造成話題的，是他竟然穿著桐皇大前鋒的隊服，黑色帥酷的顏色和他本來就高的顏值一配，完全就是閃亮的校園偶像劇。

旁邊的青峰大輝穿著黃瀨的海常隊服，藍色頭髮本該和海常的藍色很匹配，只是一身黑皮和那有點緊身的球衣一襯就顯得滑稽。  
黃瀨涼太：和小青峰交換了球衣wwwwww桐皇校園籃球部的黃瀨大家覺得怎麼樣？Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ   
桃并五月：小黃很好看！果然桐皇的校服才是最帥的  
笠松孝男：謝天謝地，你以後都別回來了  
黃瀨涼太：為甚麼明明被小桃井讚了卻一點高興的感覺都沒有...  
黃瀨涼太：前輩一一！不要拋棄我！QAQ

不愧是籃球學界的潮流尖端，很快大家都在推特上交換起球衣來證明他們跨越學校的友誼。

最多人留言的是高尾的照片，他發了一張和黑子、綠間和黃瀨的合照。最牛逼的是他穿的竟然是綠間的帝光球衣。  
高尾和成：究竟是說動小真一起玩交換球衣難度高，還是把小真的初中球衣弄到手難度高呢？╮(‵▽′)╭  
實渕玲央：究竟高尾君是把綠間君的帝光服弄到手，還是把人弄到手呢？  
綠間真太郎：我才沒有興趣玩這些無聊遊戲的說，只是今天巨蟹座的幸運物是藍色的運動服而已。  
森山由孝：黃瀨怎麼把誠凜球衣穿得像搞笑藝人片一樣，肚臍都露出來了好噁～  
今吉翔一：呵呵，奇跡世代的帝光服，這次是高尾君完勝呢  
黃瀨涼太：那是因為小黑子的衣服實在太小件啦！  
桃井五月：小黃太狡猾了！我也想要哲的球衣！

 

迄今，大概就只剩下遠在秋田的陽泉高校的球衣交換過。

 

因為，實在太遠了啊。

 

今天是週五，冰室約好明天一大早了要去東京找火神和Alex，正一邊和火神通電話一邊收拾行裝。「嗯...嗯，Alex住在你家嗎？那我睡沙發吧...沒問題啊…」相談正歡，完全沒空留意背後的紫原生著悶氣躺在床上。

過夜都算了，還要讓室仔睡沙發，壞蛋神不是口口聲聲甚麼兄弟嗎！冰室感受到頭上有一片陰影投下，他對光明正大湊到身後偷聽的戀人笑了笑，然後不著痕跡地轉了英文。這令紫原心中更是酸溜溜的不是滋味，他蹲到地上去翻對方的行李。

「敦，我星期天晚上會回來，到時給你買東京的布丁燒好不好？」一對手從後面討好地抱住紫原敦的腰。狡猾不已的室仔，紫原敦想。交往了一年多，還是動輒就用零食威迫哄誘，真把男朋友當三歲小孩。

三歲小孩指指背包：「室仔為甚麼要帶上陽泉的球衣？」冰室說：「那最近不是很流行和其他學校交換球衣來穿嗎？大我說他也想和我們陽泉交換衣服穿穿。」

穿著火神球衣的室仔。

室仔在自己看不到的地方，穿上別的男人日夜穿著的衣服，自己鍾愛不已的白晳肌膚會被另一個人氣息日夜浸泡的衣料包裹，甚至包括私密處......

這個不能忍！

他一把大力抱著室仔，像小孩子抓住玩具不肯撒手：「不行！不許穿別人的衣服！」

「室仔要穿的話，也只能穿我的衣服。」  
......都是同校，有甚麼好交換的？冰室想。

「......我不理！室仔今天不穿的話我不讓你去東京找眉毛怪玩！」

 

2 

男人果然都是喜歡在自己地盤上宣示主權的動物。

冰室一邊抱怨著「這樣子也太搞笑了」一邊提著過鬆的褲子走出浴室。紫原敦曾在腦中描繪過千百遍室仔裏著自己的衣服朝自己微笑的模樣，沒一個能比現實來得更有衝擊。

這時兩人的體格差距才完完整整展露出來，比自己纖瘦得多的身板胸前蕩著代表陽泉首發中鋒的12號，像打上了自己的標誌。

色情地展露出來的，還有更多。比如那片毫無防備暴露在大開領口的雪白胸膛，兩袖的開口也太大了，在冰室每次不經意的抬手轉身間紫原總喉嚨發緊，說不好還能看到一點乳頭......

遺憾的是，他喜歡至極的那雙腿也給過鬆的短褲遮到膝蓋，要是脫了褲子的話，背心的衣襬一一褲子快從腰間滑下去了，冰室低頭去拉褲子時突然給攔抱起。「敦！你在幹甚麼一一」

被摔到床上還沒來得及反應，一個個帶著赤裸情欲的吻便急欲咬遍胸口。平日甚少接觸日曬的奶油凝脂，還是頭一回毋須掀開衣服便能大口品嚐，彷彿包裝紙裹不住的蛋糕部位，任由路人不住打量得垂涎欲滴。

把過大的領口拉開，便輕易吮到底下更柔嫩的皮膚，就是這裏，在剛才彎腰時一覧無遺，壞心又無辜地露在自己面前，現在才重重吮弄了幾下，便敏感得讓主人輾轉難耐地蜷起身子，連乳頭都挺立起來。運動服的纖維物料擦著乳首痛癢難受，被隔著衣料被含入口玩弄更是弄得又濕又熱，腰間也被一隻大手沿著脊柱重重愛撫著，冰室很快便汗流浹背，連淚痣下的臉頰也紅紅的，倒有幾分像在場上打籃球時的樣子。

只是色情得多。

紫原從上方俯視著瞇住眼喘氣的愛人，正經八百的隊服現在凌亂不已，露出的地方都滿佈咬痕，  
乳頭那一小塊布料濡濕後柔順地緊貼皮膚，直把飽漲挺立的線條都誠實描繪出來。

裹在自己球衣裏的室仔真的很色情。明明看起來那麼像上好的奶油蛋糕，吃起來卻不怎麼甜。吃東西多簡單，舌頭自會尋找甜蜜、肚子會抗議叫餓，啊的一口就填飽了肚子。室仔這個人真比最精緻的甜點還要複雜得多，嘴唇肌膚的味道難以形容，氣息腥羶的原始肉欲、在喉嚨處散發的隱秘香甜，還有一點點汗鹹，混在一起是讓人上癮的愉悅。

飽滿，但說不出哪裏滿足；飢渴，也說不出是身體哪處餓了。怎麼也要不夠、吃不飽，室仔果然是書中會在床上勾引人、透過做愛來填飽肚子的那種妖怪呢。

極寛闊的短褲褲管完全起不了防禦作用，手一滑便能鑽進去就抓住冰室興奮起來的下身。真糟，冰室暗叫不好，自己是極易挑撥的敏感體質，若敦真打算今晚做全套，明天還爬不爬得起來趕新幹線都成問題......然而任他怎努力併緊膝蓋，褲子形同虛設，在高高翹起的雙腿下裸露出大半個私處，侵犯者的手如入無人之境，重重擼動著飽漲的性器，趁他失神之際，另一隻更過份的手也從另一邊褲管滑進去在後庭裏攪動。

「啊...敦！」冰室終於忍不住讓快感溢出口，直直把頭埋進紫原的胸口。身體早已習慣來自後穴的快感，他很快便在前後夾攻中射了一一在球褲裏。

「啊，室仔弄髒了我的球褲。」

「甚麼啊敦，你的小心思我還看不出嗎....冰室無奈失笑，今晚大概是不能睡了。攬過愛人的脖子軟聲說：「要進來就輕點，我明天還要早起呢。」

褲子才剛被扯掉，硬挺著的性器便急不可待地搗了進來，一下又一下頂到甬道深處，彷彿也頂到靈魂深處。蕊芯被狠狠填滿，直至黏稠的快感滿瀉到連穴道都無法吞下，隨著嗚咽聲從腿間滴答流下。白天孩子氣的慵懶模樣總像隻温馴無害的巨獸，在球場上、到晚上才讓人猛然想起紫原敦是有著鋒牙與嗜欲的捕獵者。那樣一來，敦倒像隻夢魘，無論冰室起初如何頑強負抗，最後總在欲望面前輸得一塌糊塗。

夢魘現在壓在他身上，看他包裹在自己的球衣下迷亂地扭動身子，過長的衣服下襬被高高掀起露出胸口，心中一陣奇異的飽足，由外到裏室仔都是屬於他了，室仔是妖怪的秘密，可不能讓別的人知道了，包括笨蛋神。

嗯，妖怪要吃多少才會飽呢？

 

球衣，明天才拿去洗吧。

END


End file.
